Un regalo para todos
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Porque algunos lo pidieron, la continuación de ¿Qué es un beso?. La Navidad llega a Kanagawa, la maestra de Psicología deja un pequeño trabajo y Hanamichi se da cuenta de lo importante que es cierta persona en su vida.


UN REGALO PARA TODOS  
  
*Continuación de "¿Qué es un beso?"*  
  
(Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
Era una mañana un poco fría en Japón.  
  
El invierno acababa de entrar a tierras orientales, así que las calles de Kanagawa podían verse cubiertas de una sutil manta blanca.  
  
A pesar de todo, los habitantes del lugar continuaban con sus labores acostumbradas. Para los estudiantes de la preparatoria Shohoku era un día especial, pues a partir de esa tarde iniciarían sus vacaciones de invierno.  
  
-Oigan, chicos, hace varios días que Hanamichi no está con nosotros tanto tiempo como solía.- Okusu inició una plática con sus amigos.  
  
-Eso es cierto- apoyó Noma.  
  
-Si continuamos a este paso, creo que este año no nos invitará a la cena de Navidad en su casa.  
  
-Gordo, tú sólo piensas en comer.  
  
-Muchachos, cálmense- el siempre amable Youhei Mito intentó tranquilizar a sus amigos-. Hanamichi ya no está con nosotros porque ahora pasa más tiempo con Haruko. Es comprensible, pues ella es su novia. No debemos recriminárselo; créanme que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nuestro amigo se olvide de nosotros.  
  
Mientras los miembros del ejército de Sakuragi especulaban acerca del estado actual de la relación con el pelirrojo, éste último se encontraba en la azotea de los salones de primer grado, charlando calmadamente con Haruko Akagi.  
  
-Hana-kun, me siento muy feliz de que se aproximen Navidad y Año Nuevo- comentó Haruko de forma casual.  
  
-Yo también, Haru-ko- respondió Hanamichi acercándose un poco a su novia- Creo que será la oportunidad perfecta para que conozcas a mi familia.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- ella volteó con dudas en la mirada.  
  
-Bueno, yo pensaba invitarte a la cena que mi hermana mayor y mi mamá preparan cada año- respondió el pelirrojo algo ilusionado y apenado-. Esperaba que aceptaras y nos acompañaras.  
  
-Bueno...- la chica dudó unos segundos- Hana-kun, me gustaría mucho aceptar tu invitación, pero desde que nosotros entramos a segundo grado y mi hermano mayor a la Universidad, él y yo hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos.  
  
-Entonces cenarás con tu familia... Está bien, podremos vernos antes de las celebraciones.  
  
-No es tan sencillo. Mi hermano nos invitó a mis padres y a mi a visitar Kyoto, y a que pasáramos las fiestas con él y con mis abuelos. No te lo había dicho porque esperaba que cambiaran de opinión y nos quedáramos aquí, pero ayer mi papá lo hizo definitivo.  
  
-¡¿Entonces no nos veremos durante todas las vacaciones?!  
  
-Me temo que no, pero prometo escribirte por correo electrónico todos los días, y trataré de convencer a papá para que me deje volver antes y estar contigo.  
  
-No será lo mismo...- se entristeció el pelirrojo. Su novia se refugió en su pecho y lo abrazó, intentando sentirse cerca de él.  
  
En la puerta de la azotea, un par de ojos azules observaban la escena. Era Kaede Rukawa, que se dirigía a su sitio favorito para dormir, pero se detuvo a escuchar la conversación del Do'aho y esa chica tan extraña que pasaba gran parte del tiempo con él.  
  
-No te preocupes, Do'aho. Yo no me iré...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"... Y como todos saben, la mente es muy fácil de manipular. Ahí tienen como ejemplo la televisión..."  
  
Esta era otra aburrida sesión de Psicología con la joven y feminista profesora Amaki Akehiko.  
  
Hanamichi hablaba con su amigo Youhei acerca de su conversación con Haruko, sin prestar la mínima atención a su maestra, quien pronto se sintió ofendida por la conducta de sus alumnos.  
  
-Haru-ko no Irá a cenar a mi casa en Navidad, y es probable que no la vea durante todas las vacaciones.  
  
-Hanamichi, no te deprimas. El tiempo siempre pasa muy rápido. En menos de lo que piensas volverán a estar juntos.  
  
-Pero no es lo mismo. Yo hubiera querido pasar con ella las fiestas...  
  
-Muy bien, señores Sakuragi y Mito. ¿Me podrían explicar qué es eso tan interesante de lo que están hablando, y que hace que ignoren mi clase?  
  
-Lo sentimos, maestra Akehiko.- se disculpó Youhei rápidamente.  
  
-Muchachos... Sé que no lo hacen de mala fe.- suspiró la profesora- De acuerdo, creo que no voy a conseguir que me presten la atención que mi clase requiere, así que haré breve la última sesión del año y sólo les dejaré una sencilla tarea de vacaciones.  
  
La protesta grupal no se hizo esperar.  
  
-No se preocupen. Les aseguro que no les molestará hacerla.- la profesora se dirigió a su escritorio; abrió su bolso y de él extrajo una bolsa de plástico negro. Dentro de ella había una gran cantidad de pequeños listones azules con la inscripción "Eres importante para mi".  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sakuragi con curiosidad.  
  
-Estos listones son su tarea.- la profesora entregó cuatro listones a cada estudiante- Como pueden ver, todos tienen una inscripción. Eso es lo que pienso de ustedes. Todos se colocarán uno, pues todos son importantes para mi. Los otros tres tendrán que repartirlos entre tres personas que sean importantes para ustedes.  
  
Ninguno de los estudiantes tenía nada qué decir.  
  
-Muy bien. Creo que a partir de este momento son libres. Pueden salir del salón. Que tengan felices fiestas. Los veré el próximo año.  
  
Después de tomar sus cosas, todos los estudiantes salieron del aula. Técnicamente, ya eran ajenos a la escuela hasta un mes después, así que podían hacer lo que quisieran.  
  
Hanamichi y Youhei caminaban junto con el resto de los chicos. Unos minutos después, Okusu, Noma y Takamiya se separaron, diciendo que irían a buscar un yatay para comer ramen.  
  
El pelirrojo caminaba pensativo, observando los tres listones que sujetaba. Sabía que uno de ellos le pertenecía a su querida Haruko, y ni siquiera dudó en destinar uno para su mejor amigo, pero aún restaba uno.  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta, él y Youhei llegaron a la esquina en la que siempre se separaban para dirigirse a sus hogares, respectivamente.  
  
-Muy bien, nos veremos después, Hanamichi.  
  
-Sí, Youhei...- el pelirrojo estaba por detener a su amigo para entregarle el listón, cuando Mito dio media vuelta y regresó al lugar en el que estaba Sakuragi.  
  
-Casi lo olvido. Uno de estos te corresponde a ti.- dijo Youhei, mientras colocaba uno de los listones en la chaqueta de Hanamichi.  
  
-A ti también, amigo.- Sakuragi le entregó en la mano el listón azul a su mejor amigo.  
  
Después del gesto de amistad, ambos muchachos se despidieron y se separaron en la misma esquina en la que lo hacían desde que tenían diez años.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
El sol empezaba a ocultarse lentamente. Algunas parejas caminaban en los parques, otras charlaban sentadas en las bancas, otras tantas hacían sus compras en el centro comercial...  
  
Haruko y Hanamichi se encontraban en una cafetería, compartiendo una de las últimas tardes que pasarían juntos antes de que ella viajara a Kyoto.  
  
-Hana-kun, me gusta mucho pasar mis tardes a tu lado...- dijo Haruko melosamente.  
  
-A mi también, Haru-ko.  
  
La pareja hablaba de la escuela, las tareas y los planes que tenían de mantenerse en contacto mientras se encontraban lejos. De pronto, el pelirrojo recordó que llevaba algo en sus bolsillos.  
  
-Haru-ko, tengo algo para ti.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
Sakuragi sacó de la bolsa de su chamarra dos listones de color azul con la leyenda "Eres importante para mi".  
  
-Mi profesora de Psicología nos asignó una tarea: nos entregó tres iguales a este, y dijo que debíamos dárselos a tres personas importantes. Uno fue para Youhei, y otro estaba destinado para ti, Haru-ko.  
  
-¿De verdad, Hana-kun?- preguntó ella sonriendo.  
  
-Nunca lo dudes, Haru-ko: eres una de las personas más importantes en m vida.  
  
La pareja decidió concluir aquella tarde con un dulce beso, como los que acostumbraban compartir.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Era una noche lluviosa y oscura.  
  
Haruko había partido hacía unas horas a penas, y Hanamichi ya la extrañaba bastante. Decidió escribir el primero de todos los cientos de correos electrónicos que tenía planeados.  
  
Un mensaje que destilaba miel y amor apareció en la bandeja de entrada de la cuenta de correo de Haruko, aún antes de que ella llegara a Kyoto.  
  
Una vez cumplido el cometido, Youhei llegó a casa de Hanamichi.  
  
-Hana-chan, Youhei está aquí.- anunció Yuki, la hermana mayor del pelirrojo- A propósito, mamá quiere que compres papas y especias cuando salgas con tus amigos.  
  
-De acuerdo, neesan. Hola, Youhei.  
  
-Hanamichi, vine por ti. Los muchachos nos esperan en el centro comercial: dicen que hay algo que de verdad tenemos que ver.  
  
-Está bien, vayamos. Ya terminé de enviar el correo para mi Haru-ko.  
  
Los dos jóvenes salieron de la residencia de la familia Sakuragi y se encontraron en la plaza principal del centro comercial con Okusu, Noma y Takamiya.  
  
***  
  
-¿Qué era lo que querían que viéramos, chicos?- preguntó Youhei a sus amigos.  
  
-Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo. Sólo es algo bastante raro.- respondió Okusu.  
  
-Ya déjense de tonterías y dígannos de qué se trata- ordenó Hanamichi-. Mi neesan me pidió que comprara algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche, y si no se apresuran no estarán invitados.  
  
-Si lo pones de esa manera, entonces te lo diremos ya, amigo- sonrió Takamiya imaginando ya la deliciosa cena que habría en casa de la familia Sakuragi-. Miren hacia allá.  
  
El chico señaló hacia el frente de donde ellos estaban. Youhei y Hanamichi vieron que había un pequeño establecimiento en el que vendían libros, juguetes de peluche y toda clase de curiosidades que podían servir como obsequio en esa Navidad. Lo raro no fue el establecimiento, sino el hecho de que una persona estuviera dentro de él, como buscando algo para regalar. Era Kaede Rukawa.  
  
-¿Qué hace ahí el Kitzune apestoso?- preguntó Sakuragi muy sorprendido.  
  
-No lo sé. Parece que también él busca un regalo para alguien en esta fecha especial.  
  
-Bueno, el que el Zorro quiera regalarle algo a alguien no es motivo suficiente para llegar tarde a casa con las cosas que neesan me pidió. Vámonos, chicos, o no los invitaré a cenar.  
  
Todo el ejército de Sakuragi lo siguió a hacer las compras para la cena, excepto Youhei, que permaneció un momento más observando a Rukawa. Vio desde su posición que el chico cara de zorro tomaba un pequeño y gracioso zorro de felpa de entre todos los juguetes que habían en el aparador; pagó el costo del objeto y pidió que lo envolvieran en un papel azul con un moño rojo, y salió del centro comercial.  
  
-¡Youhei! ¡Camina ya!- se escuchó la voz de Sakuragi.  
  
-¡Sí!- Mito decidió alcanzar a sus amigos.  
  
***  
  
Ya era más de media noche, y la cena en casa de la familia Sakuragi había terminado, aunque eso no fue motivo para que la celebración concluyera. A pesar de que la señora Sakuragi anunció que se sentía cansada y que se acostaría temprano y de que Yuki se retiró a leer en su habitación, Hanamichi y sus amigos continuaban charlando en la sala de estar. Okusu, Noma y Takamiya hablaban de trivialidades, de chicas y de la escuela; en cambio, Hanamichi y Youhei charlaban de cosas más importantes.  
  
-Veo que de verdad extrañas a Haruko-chan, amigo.  
  
-Sabes que sí, Youhei. Es la chica que más me importa en el mundo.  
  
La charla fue interrumpida por el ronquido de Takamiya, que, igual que Okusu y Noma, ya estaba dormido sobre el piso.  
  
-Será mejor que los acomodemos en las bolsas de dormir- sugirió Youhei.  
  
Ambos chicos asumieron la tarea y arroparon a sus amigos cariñosamente. Hanamichi hacía su labor casi instintivamente, pues pensaba en la distancia que había entre su novia y él en ese momento. Mito decidió tratar de distraer a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Hanamichi, ¿a quién le darás tu tercer listón?  
  
-¿Qué?- en ese momento el aludido recordó que aún tenía uno de los listones- Bueno, no lo había pensado. Los dos anteriores se los di a mi mejor amigo y a mi novia. Creo que debo pensar bien a quién entregarle el último.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez no debas pensarlo mucho. Tú sabes que hay una persona que por ahora es necesaria en tu vida, que la hace interesante. Creo que también es importante para ti.  
  
Youhei no necesitó decir el nombre de la persona a la que se refería, pues Hanamichi rápidamente entendió que se trataba de su peor enemigo, ese hombre que lo hacía rabiar de coraje, y que le daba sabor a su vida con sus peleas sin sentido. Se refería a Kaede Rukawa.  
  
-Youhei, debo hacer algo importante. Quédate aquí y cuida un momento a mamá y a neesan.  
  
Dicho lo anterior, el pelirrojo tomó su abrigo y su bufanda y salió de su casa, no sin antes cerciorarse de que llevaba consigo el listón azul.  
  
***  
  
Hanamichi caminó hasta una casa azul de dos pisos y con un pequeño pero hermoso jardín en el frente. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, las luces se encontraban apagadas, excepto la de la habitación del piso superior. Pensó que tal vez la celebración de Navidad había terminado temprano, así que decidió escalar hasta la ventana alumbrada. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a subir, notó que la ventana se abría y que alguien se asomaba. Sakuragi reconoció de inmediato a la persona.  
  
-¡Kitzune!- dijo para llamar la atención del somnoliento personaje.  
  
-¿Do'aho? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?  
  
-Baja un momento, por favor, Rukawa. Necesito darte algo.  
  
Kaede no hizo preguntas y atendió la petición. Tomó un abrigo y una bufanda y se los puso sobre la ropa de dormir; bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta principal.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Do'aho?- preguntó arisco y sin salir de su casa.  
  
-Nada...  
  
Kaede notó el nerviosismo de su Némesis, así que suavizó un poco el tono de su voz para tranquilizar a su invitado.  
  
-¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó sin mirar al pelirrojo.  
  
-No- Hanamichi se armó de valor y se acercó un poco a Rukawa-. Vine a darte esto- Sakuragi se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. La sacó de inmediato con el listón azul entre sus dedos-. Verás, esta fue una tarea de vacaciones, y no significa que yo sienta algo por ti, pero quiero darte esto y decirte que eres importante para mi.  
  
Kaede no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y sólo atinó a recibir el listón que Hanamichi le ofrecía. Más tardó en salir de su asombro que en darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo ya se alejaba rápidamente entre la nieve.  
  
***  
  
Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Hanamichi se dio cuenta de lo importante que Kaede Rukawa es para él. Las vacaciones han terminado ya, y el pelirrojo llega a la escuela temprano porque desea ver a su novia. Está en compañía de su inseparable amigo Youhei Mito.  
  
-¡Ya no puedo esperar para abrazar a Haru-ko, amigo!  
  
-Te entiendo, Hanamichi- Youhei nota que su amigo tiene un pequeño muñeco de peluche en la mochila- ¿Quién te dio ese muñeco, Hanamichi? No lo había visto.  
  
-Bueno, es que no lo tenía. Verás: el día siguiente de la cena de Navidad me levanté temprano para escribirle un correo electrónico a Haru-ko, pero decidí salir a correr un poco primero, y cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa había un pequeño paquete azul con un moño rojo que decía "Para Hanamichi". No tenía remitente ni nada más, así que lo abrí y encontré este pequeño zorro de felpa. Me pareció muy lindo, y quien sea la persona que lo haya dejado parece que se esforzó mucho buscándolo, así que decidí conservarlo. Dejé una nota de agradecimiento cerca de mi buzón para que la recogiera esa persona, y ahora ya no está.  
  
-Vaya...- suspiró Youhei; en ese momento recordó que el pequeño zorro de felpa era el mismo que Rukawa había comprado en el centro comercial, y el mismo que había pedido que envolvieran de color azul con un moño rojo.  
  
En la azotea del edificio principal, un chico con cara de zorro observaba el cielo que, a pesar de no tener sol, lucía limpio y esplendoroso. Después de un suspiro esperanzado releyó una nota blanca que llevaba en su bolsillo, junto con un listón de color azul:  
  
"A quien corresponda:  
  
Gracias por este detalle. Me has hecho sentir bien con el regalo, a pesar de que me recuerda a mi peor enemigo. Como quiera que sea, él es importante para mi porque hace mi vida interesante, y creo que, después de haberme acostumbrado a su voz y a su mirada, hoy no podría vivir sin él.  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi."  
  
Rukawa suspiró una vez más y cerró los ojos sin dormir. Se sentía muy feliz...  
  
OWARI 


End file.
